More Than It Seems
by Darthlane
Summary: A new trainer embarks on their very own Pokemon adventure, but little do they know they will uncover dark secrets of the world that have long remained dormant. I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue:Battle For The World

**Hello everyone! This is my first Pokémon based story and I have been planning it for a while and I was finally able to get caught up with everything enough to begin it. This is a story based around several of the more human society based theories that have been floating around the Pokémon universe since its release. Namely, I'm interested in what was the true goal of Giovanni and Team Rocket (beyond the obvious), why is the world set up the way it is, with ten-year old's capturing monsters and battling other ten year old's monsters, the existence of almost no form of government, the gym and elite four system, the war that has been mentioned a couple of times throughout the series, and a few other easter eggs. The story will mostly revolve around a new trainer who will show up in the next chapter and a young Giovanni, who will be in the chapter after that. They will flip back and forth between POVs. This chapter, however, is a prologue and is set 1 year in the future. Also, keep in mind that this will be focusing on the game series, not the anime. Sorry if I am confusing anyone, I know that this is a lot to take in so soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

1 year after present day, a.k.a 10 years after the events of Red/Blue/Yellow (or Leafgreen/Firered)

Giovanni let out a ragged sigh. He had come so far, had accomplished so much, but still there was so much more to be done. There before him stood who was possibly his greatest enemy, a young man wearing red clothes and a backwards red cap. His face was passive, stoic as he regarded his enemy. But even his calm and cool demeanor could not hide the fire in his eyes. Red, the undefeated Pokémon League Champion for the past ten years, was the most competitive man on the planet.

Giovanni might just be the only person left capable of taking him down that wasn't under the Authority's thumb. That is, if it was possible to take him down. In ten years, since Red had famously embarked from Pallet Town, no one had defeated him. Not a single person. It was a shame that he had not only become the Authority's stooge, but also their favorite enforcer.

Giovanni sighed internally. He shouldn't blame the kid for siding with them. After all, they offered power, glory, and riches beyond your wildest dreams, while being the "Good Guys" to boot. On the other hand, Giovanni was just a criminal. At least, by their laws.

His Persian nuzzled his hand, purring. Her eyes were locked onto Red. She knew better than he did just how dangerous the Champion was, but she showed no fear. He must do the same.

The Pikachu leapt down from Red's shoulder. It was small, but Giovanni didn't dare underestimate the little monster. The entire world feared that mouse, and with good reason. Electricity began to crackle around its cheeks. It was ready to battle.

So this was it. The final battle for the fate of the world. Would he be able to free it from the tyranny it had been held under for so long? Or would he fall, and leave it under its dark masters for as long as it took for another to rise up against them?

He smirked. Better not wait and find out. "Persian, Dark Pulse! Go!" He shouted.

Red didn't need to say a word. Pikachu knew exactly what to do, as it leapt around trying to give Persian a moving target.

And so it began.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but like I said earlier this is a prologue. After this there will be more per chapter. Anyway, if you liked it fave and follow for more, and let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I also have some Avatar related stories if you are a fan of that show and liked my writing, so check them out if you do. And thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Here's to hoping there are big things awaiting this story in the future! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-Beginning of a New Journey

**Welcome back! This story is kind of split in two in multiple ways. The chapters will be alternating between Giovanni (odd numbered chapters) and Wren (even numbered chapters), and it will be both an exploration into the deeper machinations of the world like I mentioned in the last chapter, while also being two companioned stories of two kids (Giovanni and Wren) growing up and beginning their journeys. Hopefully I don't fuck it up and you actually like it. So, here's Wren's first chapter. Enjoy!**

Present Day, 9 years after events of Red/Blue

"Are you ready?" Wren's father asked, holding her hand as they walked closer to the waterfront.

Wren looked around her, taking in the sights of her home one last time. It might be months, maybe even years, before she saw them again. She let out a soft sigh. "I guess so."

Wren was twelve years old, and beginning her Pokémon journey, like many had before her. She was short for her age, and was also rather thin, altogether being really small. She had brown hair that reached just past chin length. She had pale blue eyes, and a quant face, and was often described as pixyish and sprite like by people that did not know her. But by those who did know her, the words scrappy, stubborn and fiery often appeared.

Her parents were owners of one of the companies in Lilycove City that built the ships that traveled around the Hoenn Region and beyond. From a very young age, Wren had been helping with the work her parents did, being a dedicated worker in spite of her small size. For years she had been able to hold her own with the sailors she worked alongside.

But like most kids, Wren wanted to go on a Pokémon adventure. Since she had been little, she had seen countless people travel through the city, and they always had tales of gripping battles, incredible places, and mysterious wonders. Wren had been enamored, and was determined to go on an adventure of her own.

Her mother had dismissed the idea immediately, intending for Wren to take over the business after her parents retired. But her father was a different story. Wren had always been super close with her father, and had even given her the Pokémon that she was now using to begin her journey. He had gone on a journey himself back when he had been a kid, and understood her need to go on one herself.

They had decided that she would go, even if Wren's mother forbid it. "You should begin where I did." He said to her one night a few years back. "In Kanto. There you will meet Professor Oak. Will all respect to Birch, Oak is the absolute best there is. That's where you need to begin."

"Then I want to go to Kanto, Dad." She had said back then.

"You will, eventually." He chuckled. "Maybe you can be the one to finally unseat Red for that Champion seat, right?" She laughed with him. Everyone knew that Red was unbeatable. But it was still fun to dream about it.

It hadn't come easy. Most kids began at age ten, but Wren was twelve now and still hadn't started. It had been difficult to raise the money for the trip, since travel from region to region was incredibly expensive, and she had been forced to raise the money all on her own. If Dad had helped, Mom would have questioned the missing money and their plan would have been discovered. So it had been up to Wren.

And now the day had finally come.

Wingulls squawked overhead as they walked past the beach, headed to the docks. The massive _St. Anne II_ blocked out the sun, the epitome of open ocean travel. Many people scattered around and on the ship, mostly sailors and passengers getting things set before they departed.

"You have everything, right?" Wren's father asked. "Clothes? Money? All the supplies you will need? Shade?"

"I have it all right here." She replied, hoisting up her bag. "And Shade is right here." She set the bag down and reached into her pocket, pulling out a Pokeball. "He is excited for the journey, too!"

"Good." Her father said. "Stay safe, ok?"

Wren gave him a hug. "I will. I'll make you proud, Dad."

He chuckled. "You already have."

They reluctantly pulled apart. "Go, Wren." Dad said softly. "Your time has come."

"I'll be back, Dad. You'll get to hear all of my stories of what happens, and meet all of my new Pokémon."

"I can't wait, my little Skitty." He said teasingly.

She groaned. "Dad, stop! I'm not six anymore!"

"But you are still my little girl." He answered.

A siren wailed, and a man in a long coat yelled out, "Ten minutes! Get on now before it's too late!"

"Bye, Dad." Wren said, waving as she headed towards the boat.

"Bye!" he said, waving back.

Wren jogged up the gangplank. She looked around, taking in the beautiful sight of the extravagant deck of the _St. Anne II._ People bustled around, everyone busy doing something or another. She breathed in a deep mouthful of salty sea air. This was home.

When it was time to leave, Wren was at the railing of the boat, where her father and many others were waving from the dock. She waved back, knowing that these would be her last moments seeing her father. It was hard to tell but so far away, but she thought he might be crying. She had to force down the well of emotions that were threatening to overtake her. Wren knew she would miss him a lot on this journey. The ship sailed farther and farther away from the city of Lilycove, until she could no longer make out her father among the crowd of people, and eventually could barely see the city itself.

Wren's journey had officially begun.

First things first, she had to go find her bunk. She held up her ticket. Room Twenty-Two, floor C. Wren walked over to one of the ship maps posted on the wall. After a minute of searching, she found out how to get to her room. She walked down into the ship, and quickly found her bunkroom. Inside were two bunkbeds, a single table, a dresser, and very little space. Sitting on the top bunk was a middle aged woman with curly blond hair. The woman was reading a magazine about Pokémon fashion, and barely glanced Wren's way when she entered.

"Hello." Wren said to her new bunkmate. The woman rolled her eyes and did not answer. Wren didn't think she would be getting a new friend this early, it seemed. Oh well, plenty of journey left for that. But until then, she had five days until they reached Cinnabar Island in Kanto.

Wren set her bed and put her stuff away, and found herself with nothing to do. She realized that among all of the planning that she and her father had done, they had never thought about what she could do to pass the time. Maybe she could bring out Shade, but she didn't know how the woman would react. Many people found Pokémon to be nuisances and wild animals, and Shade wasn't the kind that even the most open minded of people was likely to be happy to see. Couldn't hurt to ask, though.

"Hey, uh, ma'am? Do you mind if I bring out a Pokémon?"

She heard a loud sigh, then a reedy voice said, "Whatever, as long as it's not a big one."

Wren pulled out her lone used Pokeball, and said, "Come on out Shade." There was a beam of red light and Shade, her Duskull, materialized. The Ghost type Pokémon whirled around in midair, gathering its surroundings, before settling down on Wren's bed.

Wren laid back onto her pillow, and Shade floated a bit closer. She whispered to it, like she had on many nights, about what had happened that day.

She had been nine when her father had first caught Shade. On the outskirts of Mt. Pyre, he had caught the Duskull for her, telling her about how one day they would travel the world. She had grown attached to the little guy instantly. Most kids, hell even most trainers would have been against raising a creepy Ghost type like Shade, but she had never minded. She had felt that he wasn't evil like many people thought, just lonely.

It had taken months of getting used to each other before they really clicked as friends, but Shade was just about the best one that Wren could ever have asked for. He couldn't speak, yet they had a way of understanding each other, and he had shown over time to be clever and caring. Wren knew that he would be there for all of her adventures, and they would be friends long after they were over.

After she ran out of things to say, Wren and Shade left the room to explore the ship further. It had gotten dark, but she didn't mind. Shade always seemed to like night better, and she had grown to appreciate it over time. You weren't visible like you were under the sun, and you could open up a bit more, be yourself. It was freeing.

That was how they spent much of the rest of the trip. Just wandering together from their room to other parts of the ship, reexploring places they had already seen several times. The crew didn't seem to mind, and the other passengers mostly kept to themselves, even if most were friendlier than Wren's bunkmate. It was lonelier than Wren had thought it would be when she left, but she still had Shade with her and that was all she really needed.

Finally, they reached Cinnabar Island. From there, Wren had to switch ships to one that was leaving in a couple of hours for Pallet Town. This new ship turned out to be much smaller, only holding about ten people total, and 6 were passengers like Wren. This group turned out to be much friendlier than the people aboard the _St. Anne II,_ and Wren quickly made friends with several of them. But their trip was much shorter, and she was unable to get to know them for long. Soon enough they reached their destination, Pallet Town.

"Okay, Shade." She said to her companion as she stared at the small town awaiting her as the boat gently came to a halt. "We made it. Now we just have to meet this Professor Oak."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! This first chapter wasn't quite as exciting as I had hoped it would be, but it will pick up with time. This was mostly just meeting Wren and the story finding its footing, so please forgive me. If you did enjoy it, please fave and follow to get updates when the next chapter comes, and be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Again, thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3-Many Years Ago

**It took a bit longer than I expected, but I am back with chapter three! We are going to begin exploring Giovanni's childhood as we see how he turned from a young kid to the genius crime boss he has become. Hope you enjoy!**

More Than It Seems Chapter 3

40 years before the events of Red/Blue/Yellow/Leafgreen/Firered

Gio glanced back at his friend, Nate, as the two followed their new gangmates. For kids like them, it was rough living in a place like Saffron City. No parents, no home, no allegiances except to whoever they were foolish enough to care about. And most importantly, no food. That was life for Gio. That was life for many in Kanto. It was a tough place, especially for ten-year-old kids.

"Soon you will be on your knees thanking us when we toss you some scraps." One of the older boys, John, said with a sneer. He and the other two older boys were a gang, and they had forced Gio and Nate to beg to join in. Gio and his best friend had not had much choice, as they would have likely starved without them.

"How are we going to get these scraps?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes. He had always been the braver of the two of them.

"Don't question us!" snarled Trent, the biggest of the boys. He punched Nate in the shoulder, who grimaced and clutched his arm in pain.

"It's alright, it's a good question." Randle, the third of the older boys, said. He was the leader, and by far the smartest of them. To Nate he asked, "What do you think we should do? Do you have a big plan you haven't bothered to tell the rest of us yet?"

"No." Nate replied.

"Then why do you expect us to have something? Show some initiative! Don't expect the world to just hand you stuff. You gotta learn that you need to think for yourself, be brave, take a chance, do something. Or else you aren't gonna do nothin', and you aren't gonna get anywhere in life. Lucky for you, I do happen to have a plan. And it isn't anything life threatening, like robbing one of the rich folks on main street heading to the bank. They got guards, and the police are everywhere in those parts. Not worth it. Nope, this is quiet, risk free, and plenty prosperous."

"Really?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it we are doing then?"

"Just robbing a house, is all." Randle said. "Just wait until they aren't home, then we go in and take what we can. Then, in a week or two, we hit another place, except completely different part of Saffron. See? Nice and safe, as long as we do it smart."

"So, we are just going to steal from people?" Nate challenged. "That's your great answer to this?"

"Well if someone has to be broke and hungry…." Randle shrugged. "Better them than us."

Nate didn't have an answer to that. He glanced at Gio, and Gio wondered what it could mean. He didn't want Gio to back him up, did he? He wasn't about to convince anyone of anything.

"So when's it going down?" Trent asked, crossing his arms menacingly.

"I have the perfect place." Randle replied. "Tonight, around nine o' clock. You'll see." He smiled.

Later that night, the five boys crouched behind a bush across the street from a house. The family, two parents and a young girl who looked about five years old or so, had left over an hour ago. But they had yet to move on the house, because Randle had said that they needed to make sure the coast was clear.

Gio and Nate had been forced to go along with the older boys' plan. After all, how could they not? If they didn't do what they were told, they would be stabbed, or worse. It wasn't worth standing up to them, not when all it got you was getting hurt.

Gio had always been a timid boy. Nate stood up for him, like an older brother, even though they weren't related. But Gio couldn't stand violence. He couldn't bring himself to fight back. He couldn't be like Nate, who had dreams, who wasn't content with his life. He was just glad Nate let him drag along behind him. Gio just didn't have the confidence to stand up for himself. He was trash, like so much of Saffron, and deep down he knew it went all the way to his core. Nate was a diamond in the rough, a boy that, if he survived the starvation on the streets, could be something great someday. But Giovanni, he was just another lost soul in a world of war and broken homes. He would never rise above the crowd, become someone worth caring about. Someone important. Deep down, he knew it, and that hung a weight over his neck, casting his gaze to the ground. Where it belonged.

But at least Nate believed in him.

"Just have some confidence!" he would always say. "put some faith in your own strength, your own abilities. You might just surprise yourself." Little did Nate know that by praising Gio, it was himself that he was proving to be greater than he seemed.

"This isn't going to end well." Nate whispered to Gio at the present, gazing at the empty house. "Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it."

"So?" Gio whispered back. "Even if you're right, so what? We are still going in there no matter what. We don't have a choice."

"You're a smart kid, Giovanni." Nate said. He was always calling Gio by his full name. He thought it sounded cooler, although Gio didn't want to bother to change what he went by. "With your brain, you can go places. You got a future ahead of you, just wait and see."

"I'm not going anywhere." Gio answered back. "You know that." He wasn't going to leave this life. He wasn't strong enough. He had a year or two at most before the Saffron streets claimed him, like so many others. It wasn't an issue of if, but of when.

"We'll see."

"Hush!" John spat at them.

"I think it's time we moved in." Randle whispered to the others. "Let's go."

Gio begrudgingly followed the others as they snuck across the street. When they reached the front door, Trent pulled out a brick from the bag he was carrying, and used it to smash in the window next to the door. They all froze a moment, silent, listening for any sort of alarm, or if anyone nearby had noticed. The seconds drew by slowly, every heartbeat a lifetime. Finally, Randle let out the breath he had been holding, and the others followed suit.

He turned to Gio. "Alright, small fry. You're up."

Gio froze in confusion. "M-me?" he asked, paling.

"Yeah, you. You go through the window, open the door."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the smallest. Duh."

Gio didn't like it, but he didn't really have a choice. He walked to the window, and swept away some of the broken glass. Only part of the window had broken, and Randle was right in that Gio was the only one that would fit through. Gio cautiously pulled himself up over the windowsill, and wiggled his way inside the pitch-black house. He gently dropped down headfirst, using his hands to gradually crawl himself inside. As he was climbing inside, however, he sliced his palm on a shard of glass lying on the carpet. He hissed out a breath of air from the pain, as the blood dripped from his hand unseen in the darkness.

"You in?" Randle whispered through the window. "Do you see anything? Open the door!"

Gio scrambled to his feet, feeling the wall to try to find the door. "It's too dark in here." He replied to the older boy. "I'm going to try to find the light switch." He felt around, finding nothing on the bare wall.

"What's taking so long?" John whispered through. He sounded annoyed. Gio knew that he would probably take a few punches in the gut later for this. "Hurry up, you damn rat!"

"I'm trying!" Gio whispered back frantically. "I can't find it!"

"I swear, if you don't-" He cut off his sentence when the light came on, as Gio finally found the light switch.

"Good, now open the door." Randle ordered.

Gio reached for the door, but right as he grabbed it an ear-piercing siren went off. He froze, head turning to the window. Outside was a cop car, rolling up onto the street outside of the house he was in. He heard shouts from outside.

"It's the cops! Let's get out of here!" Trent shouted.

"Right behind you!" Randle shouted back.

"Leave their sorry asses behind!" John said with a snarl.

Gio was woken to action when Nate shouted his name. "Giovanni! Come on! Let's go!"

He unlocked the door frantically, swinging it open. Nate was on the other side, ushering him out. The other three had disappeared already.

Then a loud shot filled the street, followed by two more. Gio glanced down at Nate's chest, and was shocked to see three bullet holes poking out. Right before his eyes, blood started seeping out, turning Nate's green shirt a dark shade of brown that kept spreading as it stained more and more.

Nate looked completely shocked, and Gio had no doubt that his face mirrored his friend's. Nate's mouth moved, silently miming words that Gio couldn't understand. Then Nate fell forward, dead. Gio fell too, holding onto his friend's body, unable to believe what had just happened.

 **What awaits Giovanni next? His friend dead, his life just flipped on its head…. Everything has changed for him. We will see in Chapter five! But next, we will go back to young protagonist Wren, a good 49 years after the events of this chapter. See you then!**


End file.
